While the use of antimicrobially and/or biocidally acting glasses is known from a plurality of documents, the employment of glass compositions to stop or retard an oxidation reaction has completely been unknown so far.
By the use of antioxidants; oxidation reactions which have a negative effect on various products may be stopped retarded; or respectively.
Thus, for example, the presence of free radicals in the above mentioned products may result in undesired decomposition, discoloration or even in the complete uselessness of the product.
Thus the antioxidants may also have product preservative or even product maintaining properties.
Oxidation effects i.a. are also responsible for the aging of the skin. These oxidations, respectively the formation of radicals are caused i.a. by UV radiation of the sun light also by pollutants in the air, and respectively. These effects are i.a. also responsible for the formation of wrinkles. Items antioxidants are also utilized in cosmetic products which should take precautions against a premature aging of the skin (so-called anti wrinkle agents).
The antioxidants described and known so far are almost exclusively organic compounds. Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) and also vitamin E inter alia are well known to a person skilled in the art. Partly these compounds have the disadvantage not to be photo resistant by itself, i.e. that they may act as a free-radical generator. The known oxidant vitamin C i.a. suffers from this disadvantage, in particular when applied in small concentrations.
Thus there is a need for providing an antioxidant which may be used for the above mentioned applications and which doesn't suffer from the disadvantages of the known antioxidants.